DE 202014102987 discloses a housing with a hinged door to which a module is arranged. This publication shows that the length of the module is of influence on the rotation of the door and width of the housing. Especially at the position of the door lock, the module has a recess to allow the door with module to be opened.
So, when a module is arranged to a hinged door of a housing, the length of the module should be taken into account when designing the width of the housing. When the housing is too small, the rotation of the door with the module extending on the back of the door will be blocked by one of the walls of the housing.
WO 2013127798 discloses a housing with a hinged door. The housing houses a module, which protrudes with a substantial length through an opening in the door. To allow the door to open, the frame of the opening in the door widens, when the door lock is unlocked, such that door can rotate around the extending part of the module.
However, with this embodiment, the module remains in the housing when the door is opened. This is not always desired.
Furthermore, it is desired to reduce the width of the housing, such that the space requirements for switchgear housing is reduced and on the other hand it is desired to arrange larger modules to the hinged doors of the housing.